Things That Matter The Most
by TFLN Twific Contest
Summary: Bella has everything. Good grades, 2 best friends, a boy-toy to pine after. So why does she want something more? And more importantly, how the hell did she end up with the star quarterback's shy, weirdo cousin's phone? An entry for the TFLN Twific Contest.


**TFLN Contest**

**Title: **Things That Matter the Most

**Summary: **Bella has everything. Good grades, 2 best friends, a boy-toy to pine after. So why does she want something more? And more importantly, how the hell did she end up with the star quarterback's shy, weirdo cousin's phone?

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Prompt(s) used: **(339): I remember sitting in your lap naked saying I don't want to be all looks while you gently rocked me back and forth

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Things That Matter The Most**

_E: What do you remember of last night?_

_B: Who is this?_

_E: Who is THIS?_

_B: I asked you first._

_E: ….._

_B: Hello?_

_E: Sorry._

_B: WHO IS THIS?_

_E: Edward?_

_B: Edward who?_

_E: Cullen. We're in the same English class._

_B: Are we?_

_E: I sit all the way in the back with the earphones on._

_B: Ohhhhh that's you!_

_E: Yeah._

_B: Well, we took each other's phones, and I'm too hungover to remember what happened._

_E: We made out last night and you must have forgotten it on your way out._

_B: Crap._

_E: Yeah._

_B: We made out last night?_

_E: You must have been really wasted._

_B: Crap!_

_E: You said that already. _

_B: Shut up._

_E: Hey, don't get angry at me. I'm not the one who left her phone._

_B: Just tell me where you are so I can come get it!_

_E: Why do you want it so badly? _

_B: Because it's MY PHONE!_

_E: So?_

_B: So what? What do you mean so? It's MINE! _

_E: *smirky emoji*_

_B: What?_

_E: You had fun last night?_

_B: That's beside the point!_

_E: What do you remember?_

_B: I remember sitting in your lap naked saying I don't want to be all looks while you gently rocked me back and forth._

_E: Yeah._

_B: That's all you can say, is yeah? No wonder you're failing English._

_E: Ha ha. Professor is corrupted is all._

_B: He is kinda a douche._

_E: Completely._

_B: We're getting off topic. Can I have my phone back? Today?!_

_E: Say the magic words._

_B: What? Please?_

_E: Nope._

_B: Then what? I don't have all day._

_E: We've been texting all morning._

_B: Just TELL MEE DAMMIT._

_E: You're so cute when you're mad._

_B: Oh, I'm not even mad. You just frustrate the shit out of me._

_E: Awwwww _

_B: Cut it out!_

_E: Why?_

_B: Because!_

_E: Because? LOL_

_B: You infuriating little_

_E: Little? That's not what you thought of my.._

_B: STOP TALKING!_

_E: I'm not talking LMAO_

_B: GODDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_E: LOL HAHAHAH I love you!_

_B: O.O_

_E: No I mean..not like that..I.._

_B: *blushing emojis*_

_E: Sorry._

_B: Um….it's ok…_

_(a minute passes)_

_B: Edward?_

_E: Yeah?_

_B: I still need my phone. Please. _

_E: Ok. Wait, I didn't catch your name._

_B: It's Bella. _

I sighed as I threw the phone on the bed. He still didn't tell me where to meet him, but I could feel a headache forming in the back of my head, so interrogating him would have to wait a while. I just needed a minute to think about what had happened last night.

XXXX

I went to the party with Rose and Alice in a short, black skirt and a tube top. I didnt have pierced ears, much to Alice's dismay and annoyance, but I did wear a bracelet that my mother had given to me for good luck before she died. I never took it off for anything or anyone. It was a silver, thin chain with a small, diamond charm. I'd told Alice I didn't want to wear her killer black six-inch heels, so we'd settled for a three-inch pair.

The party was another pointless, loud orgy hosted by Josh Bryant, the star quarterback of Forks High School. He'd just wanted to have one to show off how special he thinks he is. His family were super-famous entrepreneurs, so he lived in a huge mansion with maids, servants, a butler, and a red Mustang by his 18th birthday. And all of FHS came to celebrate with him. I didn't even want to go, but Rose and Alice had wanted me to come out of the house for "a little fun." He and I were sort of involved. We weren't even together, but every day, we'd sneak out during free period at school to make out at the Hot Spot under the bleachers in the gym.

Edward was Josh's cousin, but they weren't close. He was a musician, a pianist. He also played guitar too, I've heard. He mostly kept to himself and his few friends in the band room. He had a bit of an ego, though. Not so much as Josh's, but he had a laid-back-don't-give-a-care kind of attitude. He and I had butted heads a few times in English class, and he got on my nerves, but I found it kind of sexy, in a way.

But, anyway, back to the party.

I didn't see Edward there until Rose, Alice and I had had our fill of beer. I kinda wanted Josh to notice me, even though he was an ass. But then I saw him go upstairs with some blonde chick, and I'd just began to cry. My eyes filled with tears as I drunkenly stumbled up the stairs to a room I thought was the bathroom.

I opened the door and saw Edward on his computer with headphones on. His walls were white with plastic records plastered on them. 3 guitars were hooked underneath the records upside down. On the right side sat a wooden desk with a grey contractor hooked on the wall above it. His bed was undone with blue, black and red throw pillows across the floor. He looked up from his bed, annoyed, and took his headphones off.

"Um, excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

I crawled up to the foot of his bed. "Sorry, I just need a minute." I sniffled and wiped my eyes, my mascara flowing onto my arms. I heard him shut off his laptop and slide next to me.

"You ok?" he asked, frowning, "You're crying."

"No shit, Sherlock," I snapped. He chuckled, which made me hate him even more. "Oh sure, laugh at my expense! Go ahead, jerk!" I pouted, tears filling my eyes again as I looked away.

"No, I'm," he cleared his throat…and tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Seriously."

I still couldn't look up.

"Did my cousin get to you?"

I looked up and rubbed the mascara out of my eyes. "What do you mean, did he get to me?"

He shifted in his spot on the floor next to me. "Like, if he hurt you or anything, that's a really shitty thing to do. You seem nice."

I was stunned and just looked into his deep, green eyes. He looked nervous, like he wasn't sure what to say so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. He reached up and wiped my eye.

"You have really pretty eyes," he whispered.

"Thanks." I looked down on his lips as he came closer.

I felt him push me back on the floor and push something to the side. I looked to the side, and his lips slid to my neck as he slid our cell phones away from us. His hands traveled all over my body, down my sides and up my back. His fingers traveled past my breasts, and a warmness fell over me, especially between my legs. My hands grabbed his hair, and I brought him closer.

I barely knew him, but he made me feel more whole than Josh ever did. He made me feel like I could walk into a ring of fire and not get burned, as long as he was with me. I was sure that it was mostly the beer in my system talking, but I hoped that by tomorrow, I wouldn't forget tonight.

By the time I woke up, my head felt like it had been smashed by a polar bear, I reeked of beer, and I pushed a sleeping Edward off of my chest. I tiptoed out of the dark room and grabbed what I thought was my cell phone.

XXXX

I looked at the iPhone with the blue-striped cover. Why did he have this corny cover, anyway? Who liked stripes anymore?

My thoughts were interrupted by the kitchen phone ringing. I ran downstairs to answer. "Hello?"

"Did you make it out ok?" Alice whispered. When I finally made it home, my dad found me passed out on the living room couch and blew up a gasket, saying I was an embarrassment to the Swan name and grounded me for a month. Whatever, Dad. I had more important things to worry about, like getting my phone back.

"Yeah, I guess. Grounded for a month." I grumbled.

"Did you find out where your phone was?" she asked. I didn't tell her about Edward and our make-out session last night because I was embarrassed. I liked it, a lot actually. I'd only made out with a few people in my life, but never like that. I wondered if he felt the same way, and that made me blush with both embarrassment and shyness. My friends wouldn't take kindly to me saying that, or even thinking it. They didn't look down on people who weren't like us, but they weren't too comfortable with the idea. Edward got on my nerves with his cockiness, but he didn't seem like he really liked too much attention.

"Bella!"

Alice brought me back to the real world. "What! Sorry, Alice."

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like nothing!"

"It's nothing."

She was quiet for a few seconds then said, "I'm coming over there."

"No, Alice—" the dial tone on the other line droned as I hung up the phone with a groan. I trudged upstairs, still feeling like a ton of bricks, and lay under the covers in my bed. I was glad Charlie was at work because I really didn't want to deal with anyone else today. But of course, Alice was going to barge in and make me talk anyway.

As soon as I closed my eyes to sleep off this headache, I heard the door slam open and Alice and Rose both yell my name.

I groaned in my pillow and hid deeper.

"Bella, you lazy ass, get up!" Alice screeched and pulled the covers off.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"No, not until you tell us what's going on," Rose said. I turned my head to find Rose standing over my bed, her hand on her hip.

"Edward Cullen has my phone," I murmured, ashamed.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

I sighed, annoyed, and sat up and huffed, "Edward Cullen has my phone."

"What?" both of them gasped.

I flinched at their faces. "Yeah. He and I kinda…"

"Wait! You and him?" Rose laughed.

"Shut up! He's actually not that bad!" I tried to grab the covers from Alice to hide my face, which felt like fire, but she held onto them. I lay back in a hump and covered my face. "I was pissed about the Josh thing, and I was drunk and ended up in his room. We talked and then…"

"And then…?!" Alice jumped on my bed, almost shaking me off.

"We made out a lot and then we fell asleep."

"No sex?"

"No! I would never! He's a turd!"

"You just said he's not that bad!"

"Not enough to have sex with!"

"Why is your face so red, then?"

I sputtered and got up. Rose covered her mouth in giggles. "That is neither here nor there because I have his phone still and—"

"Give it! I wanna talk to him!" Alice reached up and I raised the blue phone out of her reach.

"No way! I already texted him, and he said he'll get it back. Today."

"Well, we're going with you." Rose snatched the phone out of my hand. "What if he's a psycho?"

"You guys know him already!" I groaned.

"Why are you so against us coming with you?" Alice frowned with her hands on her hips indignantly.

"I'm not, ok? Let's just go, seriously! Let's go get my phone back, jeez! Come on!" I sputtered out in a hurry, grabbing my shoes and racing out the door. My face felt like it was on fire, and I just really wanted to get my phone back. Only I had no idea where Edward was.

XXXX

I sat at our front porch, waiting for this stupid phone to ring. From our texts earlier, Edward did seem kinda nice, under all of that smart-ass, coy boy talk. I thought of our short time together at the party; it was unlike me to spill my weird love life to someone I hardly knew. I hardly did that with Alice or Rose. They had to really fight me to get me to talk about anything.

And then there was still my pseudo-relationship with Josh.

The make out sessions were hot, but I didn't feel anything more than lust and infatuation for him. And being most popular, he just had to tell everyone we were "dating." I was well-known around school, but not up at Josh's level. I sat with his group of friends at the cafeteria; he dragged me to most of his parties. I knew I could say no, but it was like I was teen royalty or something. It felt good to be noticed, but it took so much work to pull off. Sometimes I wished to be free, to live a normal high school life with Edward—

_Whoa there! What? The nerdy cousin?_

He's not nerdy. He's…sweet.

_And a nerd. You'd rather be with him, the guy who stands in the background, than with the guy who wants to shine in the spotlight?_

Maybe I don't want to be in the spotlight.

_What?!_

I moaned in confusion, putting my head in between my hands, still aware of my hangover.

The girls came outside to sit next to me.

"So, did he text back?" Alice chirped.

"No," I mumbled.

"Why don't we just call him?" Rose asked impatiently. "I mean, all this texting business is why we young people have bad communication skills."

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Bella, you need that phone. Your dad is going to kill you when he finds out." Rose said.

"He's not going to find out because we'll get it back before anyone can notice, aren't we?" Alice then glared at me expectantly.

"Don't look at me like that!" I resented. "You guys should have brought me home last night. Where were you?"

"Emmett got bored and wanted to go. I couldn't just leave him," Rose started.

"So you would leave your own best friend at some party with some guy you barely know?"

"We've been hanging out, a lot."

"Still, that's no excuse."

"Guys!" Alice yelled got in the middle of us. I stepped away from Rose's face, mine getting hot with anger. "We can fix this. All we need to do is call his ass and get that phone back. It's not like he desperately needs it or anything."

I sighed and looked towards Rose. She still looked annoyed, but I could see the frustration growing smaller in her eyes. I tried to smile, but she just looked away.

I rolled my eyes and started dialing.

_Don't pick up. Don't pick up.._

"Hello?" a little girl's voice answered, and I held the phone away, confused.

"Um, hi, hello is Edward there?" I asked.

"He left. Who's this?" she questioned. Damn, she couldn't be anything more than six or seven years old. Why was she answering the phone? And what did she mean he _left?_

"He left?!" I shrieked, and the girls looked up. "What the hell do you mean he left? Where'd the hell he go? And why the hell did he leave my phone there?"

I heard sniffling and hiccups. Oh shit.

"You're so mean. He went out with Daddy! And cursing is bad!" she cried and started bawling.

Alice and Rose glared at me horrendously. They started slapping my shoulders.

"Great job, now we'll never get it back!" Alice hissed.

"Ok, ok, little girl? Baby? Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just lost my phone and your brother has it." I sped up, trying to come up with ways to make her stop crying.

She slowed down to a few hiccups and I heard a rumble in the background.

"Who is this?" A man now answered, and I hung up.

"What the fuck why did you hang up—" Rose yelled.

"I didn't know what to do. I just made her cry because I got pissed at Edward!" I felt tears come into _my _eyes now. I just hurt a little girl's feelings with my damn mouth!

"Call her back! Now!"

"No!" I sighed quickly and ran my hand through my hair, trying to breathe in and out. "I'll try again later. When Edward is back."

_Ping!_

I looked down and saw a new message from my cell phone number.

_E: What the fuck did you just do?!_

_B: I'm sorry! No, wait a minute, why didn't you answer the phone! It's my phone, and you're just gonna hand it over to a little girl like that?_

_E: She's my little sister! How dare you!_

_B: Look, I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to answer the phone. But why did she have it?_

_E: I gave it to her to hold on to. I was helping my dad with something._

_B: Look, can we just meet up somewhere and switch our phones back? So we can finally end this?_

_E: Sure. On one condition._

_B: what?_

_E: I want to take you out._

I stood in shock as I read the text message over. Was I going blind? Seeing things? Was the world conspiring against me again?

_B: Excuse me?_

_E: I want to take you out._

_B: I just made your sister cry and cursed you out, and you want to take me out on a date?_

_E: Yes._

_B: Why?_

_E: I really want to tell you to your face. _

_B: Ok…where?_

_E: At the park near school._

_B: Should I be scared?_

_E: Are you? _

_B: Maybe?_

_E: ;)_

I told the girls Edward and I's conversation, and they were weirded out.

"Ok, we're definitely coming with you," Rose said, a little freaked out. "This guy's a freak."

"Yeah, I think that's best." I told them, and they nodded, a bit of worry in their eyes.

XXXX

I parked my truck in the park's parking lot, the sun just setting beneath the clouds. The sky was still blue, but hints of pink and purple shaded the sky, making slight shadows form on objects below. A silver Volvo parked across from us, and Edward stepped out nervously, his wild bronze hair in his face. He ran a hand through the mane and fixed his black wire-rimmed glasses, shifting from one foot to the other.

For a moment, I felt bad for him. He had friends, but not that many. I don't think he'd even kissed a girl before me. He always hung out in the music room in school, playing the piano even when his class was over. He sat alone at lunch. He walked a little girl home from school sometimes. I didn't know much about his parents. Did he even have parents?

Before I could ponder some more, he started walking over to my truck.

"Let's end this," Alice hissed, with a hint of demise in her voice. I didn't want to hurt the guy. We got out of the car just as Edward came over. He looked surprised to see Alice and Rose with me.

"Um, what are they…?" he asked, pointing to the girls.

"We came to make sure we weren't dealing with a psycho," Rose snapped, and I looked towards her, frowning.

"Dude, really?" I asked her. I turned back to him, and he looked a little hurt. He looked down, adjusting his glasses, even though they didn't need to be. I wanted to give this poor kid a hug. "What she means is, your texts seemed a little high-strung. They just came for moral support."

"I wouldn't hurt you, Bella." He stated, looking only at me. "Look, I'm sorry it took so long, but it's ok if you don't want me in your life. I know I'm not the most popular guy to be around with." He fished his pocket for my purple, sparkling iPhone, and held my hand to put it in it. I felt a sharp spark, an electricity, from his touch and looked up. His green eyes lit up for a moment, and then he looked away, pulling his hand back. He looked at his phone in my other hand expectantly.

"Oh, right. Here…here you go," I stammered, and he took his phone back.

"Thanks. So, I'll see you at school." He turned and paced quickly to his car, started the engine, and sped off.

We all stood there, perplexed.

"Glad that's over. He's such a freak," Rose laughed, and for some reason, I got angry at her.

"Stop calling him that." I snapped. "He's not a freak, he's just—"

"Just what?" she snapped back, her eyes narrowing into slits as she walked in front of me. "What, you like him or something?"

"No, I don't like him. But you didn't see his face when you called him a psycho? I mean, why would you do that? He's no Josh, but he's still a person. You don't have to treat him like shit."

"Where the hell is all this coming from? Yesterday, you didn't even care for the guy, and now you're defending him? Did something happen at that party?"

I stayed quiet, but I didn't dare blink as she stared me down. She smirked and stepped back, walking toward the passenger seat of the truck. "That's what I thought. You don't need _him _screwing up your status at school. Imagine what Josh would think."

I looked down, a lump forming in my throat as I blinked back tears. I glanced towards Alice, who looked torn between wanting to say something and not wanting to piss off Rose. I sniffled quickly and we walked quickly to go into the truck. Alice sat in between Rose and me, and I could have sworn I felt her hand rub my back as I started the engine.

XXXX

I drove us back to my house so the girls could drive themselves home. Alice pulled me aside.

"Hey, I don't think Edward's a freak. He's weird, but not a freak, and definitely doesn't seem like a psycho."

I sniffled and rubbed my nose on the back of my sleeve. "He's not. He's actually pretty nice."

Alice pulled me in for a hug and I sighed in her shoulder. "Want me to talk to her?" she asked, her voice muffled in my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, it'll just make things worse. I'll be fine."

"Ok, text me if anything."

"'Kay." I looked to Rose, and she glared at us both before sliding into her car and driving off.

Alice and I hugged one last time, and then she left too.

When I went inside, my dad asked if I was okay. I shrugged and wiped a tear away. He hugged me and gruffly said he'd be here if I needed him. I smiled and told him thanks before going to my room.

XXXX

I couldn't sleep the night before because the image of Edward's hurt face kept popping up in my mind. The fact that it wasn't what Rose said to him didn't piss me off, it was his face after she had said it that did. We all knew that Edward wasn't by any means popular, but he was still a person. He still had feelings.

I didn't know what outcome of our time together would bring, but I had this urge to look after him. I wanted to make sure he and I were okay.

So, I groggily reached for my phone to text him after I shut my alarm off.

_B: Edward?_

I waited for about a minute until he replied back. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_E: Hi Bella._

_B: How are you?_

_E: Fine._

_B: Look, about last night. I'm really sorry about my friend._

_E: Some friend._

_B: Yeah, she can be pretty mean. I'm sorry._

_E: It's not the first time anyone's made fun of me. I can come along pretty strong. A bit too strong._

_B: No, I mean, it wasn't even that serious. Rose just took it to a whole new level last night._

_E: It's fine._

_B: No, it's not. She and I got into a fight after we left. I didn't think you deserved to be treated that way._

_E: Why do you like her?_

_B: What do you mean?_

_E: Like, why do you hang out with her even though she's like that?_

_B: She doesn't always get like that. She just…_

Then again, I couldn't even finish the rest of the sentence. Why did I hang out with someone who did that to people? My phone's text messaging sound brought my mind back, and I looked on the screen.

_E: I think you're scared to be on your own because you've had them your entire life, and when something like me happens, you don't know what to think anymore. You waited until after Rose said what she said to me to defend me, but what happens now? You gonna ignore me like you always did? _

_B: I would never do that!_

_E: But your friends will. And I could just imagine what my cousin would think if you even looked at me. _

_B: Josh has nothing to do with this. He wasn't the one who comforted me at that party. He wasn't the one who said I have pretty eyes. He wasn't the one who asked me out. He never asks me out! _

Tears from my eyes landed on the screen, and I brushed them away with shaking hands. I sniffled as I stood up, pacing.

_I don't know what this is, but I know that you're a better guy than he is. So much better. I like you, okay? I liked the kiss at the party. I want us to hang out. In public. I've done the secret shit with Josh, and it sucks. _

I sat down on my bed again, my chest feeling contracted with emotions I never knew I had. I covered my eyes and rubbed them out, but more tears kept spilling.

I wanted more of my life. I wanted more than popularity and parties and getting drunk and not remembering. I wanted to graduate high school and go to college and get married and have kids. But I knew that if my "friends" hurt Edward, I'd defend him with everything I had. Because he was worth it.

I jumped at a noise at my window. Small rocks bounced off the window sill, and I ran to see him standing nervously. He fixed his glasses and waved tentatively up at me. I gave a watery smile and waved back. My phone pinged, and I turned back to find a text from him.

_E: Have you been crying?_

_B: Yeah, sorry. _

_E: Why? What'd I do? Did I hurt you? _

_B: No, no, not you. Just everything. I'll come down._

_E: Ok. I'll be in my car. _

I quickly put on my shoes and ran outside, careful to not wake up my dad. Edward's Volvo sat across the street in the middle of two houses. I walked to it and slid in the passenger seat.

I gave him a hug, and he froze for a second then his fingers slid over my hips and brought me closer. I sighed and sniffled at the same time.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling away.

"Am I okay?" he retorted my question, wiping away a tear from my eye. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't do it anymore. I can't go to school and ignore you and fight. I want this to work," I turned to him. "If you'll have me."

He swiftly lifted his glasses to the top of his head, then leaned over to kiss me. The butterflies that were already in my stomach swarmed in a buzz. He put his hand on the nape of my neck, and I felt his glasses sliding down. He scrunched up his lips and pulled away. The glasses fell back on his face.

I sniffled a laugh and adjusted them. "Aren't you blind without these?"

He smiled adorably. "I'm farsighted. And I have contacts."

"Don't. I like them on you," I smiled and kissed him quickly.

He opened the dashboard and brought out a pack of tissues.

I wiped my eyes and sniffled again, feeling a lot lighter.

"So what about Josh?" he asked, and I could hear an unsureness toned in it.

"There's nothing with him anymore," I said, taking his hand. "I know what's important now. So, you never told me why you wanted to ask me out. Why?"

He shrugged and laced our fingers together. "I like you. I've liked you for a while. That's why I pick on you so much in class. But I was too afraid to ask you out, 'cause I thought you'd say no."

"I'm not saying no." I squeezed his hand.

"So, is that a yes?" he smiled.

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes jokingly, and laughed.

"Your friends wouldn't mind?"

"I don't care what they think. I really don't." I said firmly.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I'm glad."

* * *

**Hosts' note: Please support this author with a review! Remember not to hint at the author's identity, should you happen to know it, as this will lead to disqualification.**

**Thank you for reading! Voting for the contest opens on September 17th.**


End file.
